


For The Greater Good and Then Some

by Rani_writes_sometimes



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne's Questionable Parenting, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne-centric, Dark Damian Wayne, Dark Themes later on, Fluff, M/M, Morally Grey Damian Wayne, Slow Burn, Stephanie Brown dies, Tim Drake Dies, idc Imma put you in your feels, murders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rani_writes_sometimes/pseuds/Rani_writes_sometimes
Summary: And to think Bruce almost believed Damian would never kill again. Damian thought the same. Its for the greater good though. Well, mostly. Is he a villain, anti-hero or hero at this point? You tell him.(Basically, Damian kills a person or two and Bruce is having a fit about it. Jason doesn't mind very much though. Darker themes later on.)
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Past Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Past Tim Drake/Ra's Al Ghul, other minor ships
Kudos: 9





	For The Greater Good and Then Some

**Author's Note:**

> hello! This fic may explore darker themes later on, so if I ever miss any warning, please tell me ( my DMs are open). Other than, enjoy!

It had been three years since he had killed anyone.

Damian glanced at Drake as he pondered at the thought. They were sitting by the window of Tim’s finer safe houses; having tea. Damian’s sharp eyes pierced into Tim’s own- emerald through ice. He kept his mouth hidden behind the cup. Tim was first to break the silence.

“I’ll be honest, Damian. A few years ago, I wouldn’t have even thought you’d be sitting next to me”  
“hmm”  
“though, I’m curious as to why- “  
“Can’t I just want to see my brother?”  
“I never pictured you as sentimental”  
“I’m not” he scowled.  
Silence.  
“Tell me, Drake- how does it feel to be sleeping with my grandfather?”  
“excuse me?!” Tim chocked on his tea.  
“you’re right.” He sipped his tea slyly, “That seems… private”  
Tim put his cup down and glared at the young boy, well, young man, now.

“does he love you, Timothy?”  
And he was visibly taken aback by the use of his first name. he didn’t know where this was going so he answered-  
“yes.”  
“I’ll be taking my leave then. Enjoy the tea.”

The next morning Tim was found dead. A heart attack, a shame really, he was such a sweet young man. At least that’s what the tabloids said. And Bruce almost believed them. Tim was a workaholic, after all. He never took care of himself.  
“no. YOU, never took care of him” Bruce berated himself as he watched Tim being buried under the earth. This was his fault.  
It wasn’t until after the funeral that they realized that Damian hadn’t been with them for a while. They checked into Gotham University and he hadn’t been there since February 20th. A day before Tim’s death.  
“Bruce... you don’t think Dami did this do you?” Dick’s voice was accusing.  
“what do you expect me to think!?”  
“he’s changed, Bruce. He’s a child.”  
“he’s killed before.”  
“my point still stands.”  
“then why is he missing?”  
“we’ll find him, then”

And they did. At a tea shop in midtown.  
“what took you so long?”  
“did you do it, Dami?”  
He just looked into Dick’s eyes and sipped his tea.  
Don’t get me wrong-Bruce was no fool. It wasn’t hard to find the poison in Tim’s tea. It wasn’t hard for Batman to find the CCTV with Damian walking to Tim’s house and staying there for a while. Him leaving. It all seemed… to easy. But he didn’t address it. Leave it Batman to save the day, I suppose. Leave it to Bruce to do the rest.

Leave it to Bruce to take him in. Leave it to Bruce to pull strings to find lawyers who would make a sinner of a child. And to think, a part of Damian had loved him and thought it was mutual.

The legalities of it tore at Bruce just as much as he tore at Damian. To kill the son that killed the other.  
The tabloids were going crazy.  
“BRUCE WAYNE HAS SON ARRESTED!”  
“BRUCE WAYNE ACCUSES SON OF MURDER!”  
“COULD THE YOUNGEST WAYNE BOY BE A MURDERER?”  
It was riling all of them up, pushing them up against a wall. They made no statements, no interviews. They all visited Damian at least once.

“did you do it, Dami? Did you give Tim a literal heart attack?” Dick asked, hurt filling his voice.  
“I’m sorry that it is you being hurt by all this, Richard.”  
Those were the only words they got out of him- he didn’t speak to anyone else. After a fierce legal battle and a tiring trial, Damian plead guilty and was charged as such. A child sentence though. 10 years.  
The public hated it. What real proof was there that this child- this barely legal thing- could commit murder? Surely, Bruce just couldn’t come to terms with the fact that Tim’s death- the death of his ward- was his fault. Surely, this was all a mistake at the expense of young, master Wayne.  
It wasn’t long before the whole bat clan shared the sentiment. Bruce, included. But in the depths of their hearts, they always feared Dami would do something like this.

Before long they all started to crumble. Dick stayed at the manor and mourned. Cass left for Hong Kong without a word. Duke, Babs, Steph and Jason kept their distance. Well, Jason always kept his distance. Speaking of, he visited Damian once too.

“so did you really do it, Babybat?”  
Damian looked ragged, sure, but there was still a regal element to him. There always was. Jason assessed the boy. He looked paler than usual, he’d lost weight, but orange sure was his colour. At least, Bruce pulled a few strings and put him in a “comfy” prison. He was clean. Hair brushed, face washed. You’d almost think he was fine. His eyes betrayed him, behind the cool, emerald orbs there was a cloudy hurt. It made him seem unfocused- like he wasn’t looking right at you when he was. 

“yes, Todd. I did”  
“well, damn. I didn’t think you had the balls to do it”  
“you almost sound pleased.” Dami smiled and to Jason, it had no right being so pretty.  
“I’m feeling something.”  
“disappointment?” Dami rolled his eyes.  
“shock.” He continued,  
“I just don’t understand why you chose now to do it. And why you let yourself get caught”  
They shared a knowing look.  
“I’m flattered, Todd.”  
“you haven’t answered the question.”  
And he never did.

After a few weeks, the commotion seemed to be dying down. Jason continued to visit, and though Damian would probably never admit it- he loved it. Having someone to talk to. They became proper friends. Jason still asked questions, much to Dami’s annoyance, but he answered what he could.  
Murders happen in Gotham all the time, and by the next month, the whole city was talking about other matters.  
Then the whole family visited. A new murder.  
Damian smiled as the guard set him down.  
“family, what brings you here?”  
They all seemed to glare at him, but he kept his eyes unassuming.

“Stephanie Brown is dead. She had a heart attack”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Also, if you have any suggestions, I'm open to those. Have a nice day/night!


End file.
